


Drummer Girl

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Life on the Road, Poetry, Reckless Onomatopoeia, Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winchester Christmas carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drummer Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairytale of Lawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164369) by crowroad. 



Microsplosions pushin pistons  
Thunk  
kathunk  
of patched blacktop  
Windshield wipers  
slappin  
precip  
Clack  
clack  
clack  
of a tire rock

Boot toe  
taps  
ring finger  
raps  
To Bonham  
bangin  
Gallows Pole  
Silver, salt, and iron shot go  
Clatter  
rattle  
as they roll

Slush  
splats  
mud flaps and keys  
Jing-  
jingle  
in the dash  
Legos  
rumble  
brothers  
grumble  
Fence posts whip  
whoosh  
right on past

Gearshift  
clickin  
snowflakes stickin  
Idle  
growl  
and neon  
hum  
Creak  
slam  
and _C’mon, Sam!_  
_Got pay-per-view, eggnog and rum._

And callused fingers stroke her fender:  
_Merry Christmas, Baby._  
_Thank you for gettin’ us here in one piece._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](<a%20href=) Holiday Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Shout-out to [crowroad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad), who got me to thinking about the rhythms of the road.


End file.
